1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connection system and, more particularly, to an apparatus for opening and closing an electrical path between conductors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,019 discloses a vacuum-type circuit interrupter. In the area of overhead high voltage electrical distribution wires, vacuum reclosers are sometimes used at electrical distribution poles to connect electrical conductors to each other and allow for automatically opening an electrical path load-break between the conductors based upon predetermined conditions. These conventional vacuum reclosers do not have an in-line design, and instead must be supported by the electrical distribution poles with mounting hardware, such as a support platform attached to the pole. Joslyn Hi-Voltage of Cleveland, Ohio sells a three Phase vacuum recloser know as the TRIMOD 300. In-line disconnect assemblies designed to physically open a line that is not electrically energized (also known as non-loadbreak) for electrical distribution wires are know, such as the AMPACT 83881 by Amp Inc. of Harrisburg, Pa. for example. However, these in-line disconnect assemblies do not comprise an automatic type of vacuum recloser design.
There is a need for reducing costs associated with installing a vacuum recloser on a high voltage overhead electrical distribution wire. There is also a desire to conclusively indicate to a user that a vacuum recloser is in an open state where a visible air gap can be achieved during scheduled or required maintenance.